Facing the Facts
by this-recurring-dream
Summary: Well, its about a diary...and the diary is Lily's...and...well, read it.


**_Hey, _its me again. if you are currently reading Love it or Leave it, and you are saying "excuse me, why arent you updating that?" well, i got very few reviews for it, and then i began doubting what i had written, and also, i dont have to correct computer to work on it with. it will be updated though, never fear. So, im now writing a series of oneshots, this one i found from AGES ago, and i said "awww!" i thought it was cute, let me know if you feel the same!**

**Disclaimer- i dont own Harry Potter. Or his Parents. **

_Lily had gotten for every birthday since she was ten, a diary from her grandmother. These were special diaries, ordered from Flourish and Blott's so a charm could be placed on them. The charm was this: even if she couldn't write in the diary, her thoughts could be recorded instead. _

Lily got out this year's diary. It was smooth cherry red leather with a tree engraved inside a circle on the cover, and her personal favorite so far. Sighing contentedly as she opened it, Lily flipped through pages of drawings and notes her mind had left from classes while the diary was in her dorm. Most things were complaints about teachers, jokes, what happened that was noteworthy, and, most importantly, comments on James Potter. He just happened to be today's topic.

So, Lily, what's today's conundrum?

She paused getting her thoughts in order.

Everyone seems to be giving me extra grief about Potter today. Why do I keep turning him down, making things difficult. Well, there really is only one explanation.

Lily glanced around her table in the Common Room. No one was around.

It's a possibility that I like him.

And I'm having too much fun being chased. 

But what if I'm hurting him, emotionally? Outwardly he seems alright, just, I don't know. And, what if I told him, and everything stops? Dull, flat and overly fluffed fluff. No fun. 

Like when I "avoid" him, knowing he'll come to seek me out? Or our not-really-fights? Well, sometimes they're fights, but that is not the point! I don't want this to stop. 

…Though I sincerely doubt life with James would be that dull…

At the moment, the person Lily was madly scribbling away about came through the portrait. Noticing her and smiling, James walked up next to her desk. "Hello, Lily!"

Caught off guard, Lily jumped, dropping her pen. James noticed movement on the notebook, the word "James!" had appeared.

"What's this?" his eyes and smile grew wide. Lily hastened to put the book away, words rapidly appearing on the page.

"No, no no! He'll see it! Shit!"

James got a hold of it anyway. "Lily's diary! With self writing words! Truly amazing!"

Lily, quite red in the face, jumped up. "JAMES! Give it BACK!"

Laughing, James held it above his head. "Like I wouldn't have gotten it at some point!"

Lily was now looking very distraught and feeling very mad at herself for being so selfish and not just going out with him. She attempted to jump and get it, while at the same time trying not to fall onto his chest. Looking up at the diary, she was horrified to find the words "Oh, he smells nice." She jumped higher.

"Lily, Lily, Lily." James put his hand on her shoulder, backing her up. Realizing it was definitely a lost cause, she watched with impending doom as his eyes flew over the page, his face taking on a relaxed look. Then, as he got to 'that part' his eyes expanded. James looked up when he finished, eyebrows raised. Lily's shoulders sagged.

"Shit." Appeared on the page.

"Cursing will not solve anything."

Lily looked at her shoes. "I'm sorry, James."

He grinned, placing the book behind Lily on the desk. "I don't mind cussing."

"Ha-ha. I _am_ seriously sorry."

James gave a smile as she looked up. "It's okay Lily. Really, I do agree, I was having hysterical fun. And who doesn't wonder what the next step will be? I mean, you like someone, now what?" he puffed himself up. "Some of us have the initiative to ask the other one out." She giggled, and he relaxed. "But, still, Lily, I do…really care…for you."

The diary read "Lily, defeated." 

"Oh, shut up, you!" she snapped, before turning her attention back to James. "I know."

He grinned. "I think I smell pretty good too."

Grinning, she rolled her eyes.

"And of course, life with me is never dull. Doesn't Remus tell you anything?"

Now she snickered, and he gave an exaggerated hopeful smile. "Can I have a hug?"

Lily sighed like it was so much effort and James put on an affronted tone. "I see, not in public! We cannot possibly ruin her reputation."

She laughed. "Okay, just ONE!"

Enfolded in his arms, she closed her eyes and sighed. James savored the moment first by praising God, then closing his own eyes. After a second, one eye peeked open, glancing at the diary page. A few words appeared on the page. "Don't think I didn't know you were going to do that! Predictable, Potter, VERY predictable!"

"HEY! I am not predictable!"

"HAH! You just proved my point! You read it!"

Now, he'll ask me to Hogsmeade.

"Huh. Well, will you at the very least go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I KNEW IT!"

James' mouth dropped open. Lily looked aside, pretending to be uninterested and sighing boredly. "Well, I don't know, James. Perhaps we'll walk into the same shops, but, really, I'm not so sure."

Lily turned, grinning to herself. As she began to walk up the stairs, she turned. James looked at her through squinted eyes. He walked toward the stairs, shaking his finger accusingly, mouth open about to make a statement. She got there first. "Predictable, James!" Still smiling, she walked up the stairs.

All of the sudden, something wrapped around Lily's legs and she found herself on the ground. Sputtering, she attempted to roll over. James grinned maliciously up at her. "Predictable, eh?

Sitting up, she put her hands on her hips. "I should've expected something like that!"

He grinned. "You should've! So I'll meet you in the Common Room?"

"Done."

James let Lily go and picked himself up. Leaning against the wall, he spoke. "Hey, Lily,"

She turned at the top of the stairs. "Nothing's changed."

Smiling, Lily said softly "G'night, James."

**A/N: AAAW! i wrote that like a YEAR ago. so its early writing, i felt like posting it, tada! please review!**


End file.
